Kosong
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: For SebastianCiel's Day― "Kau mau mengadopsi anak, Ciel? Agar semua orang berhenti memandang remeh kita dan agar kita punya malaikat kecil yang imut-imut sepertimu di rumah! "/ Kemanapun aku melihat, kemanapun aku berjalan, semua kosong. / One shot, another pontless, gaje, norak story.


_**Disclaimer:** Kuroshitsuji (c) Yana Toboso_

_**Warning:** AU, little OOC, BL, Chara Death, Absurd, Typo, Plotless_

* * *

><p><strong>For SebastianCiel's Day<strong>

* * *

><p>-<strong>Kosong-<strong>

a Kuroshitsuji fanfic by Kurofer_Aldred

**.**

.

Kosong…

Lagi-lagi aku menatap ruang tamu yang dihiasi lukisan-lukisan karyamu dan dua pedang kuno yang digantung menyilang yang merupakan harta karunmu yang berharga. Kukira aku melihatmu sedang duduk santai sambil menyeruput _morning tea_ dengan raut wajah damai dan iris merahmu terpaku pada koran.

Senyum hangatmu yang seolah berkata, 'Selamat pagi!' dan raut wajah riang yang menyuruhku untuk duduk di sampingmu masih membuatku berdebar hingga kini. Kau selalu memulai pagi kita dengan ucapanmu yang terkadang terdengar sok bijak atau memang kau sengaja selalu menghiburku agar aku selalu memulai hari dengan senyuman. Tawamu yang lepas ketika aku balas meledekmu dengan nada ucapan dingin masih dapat terdengar di telingaku.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahaha, sungguh pagi yang menyenangkan ya, Ciel?"<em>

* * *

><p>Kosong…<p>

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke ruang makan, kukira aku melihat dirimu sedang berdiri di pinggir meja makan dengan celemek putih ala _chef_ membalut tubuhmu. Dirimu tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam dan sibuk menata meja hingga selalu berhasil membuat makan malam yang kita alami terasa lebih hidup dan berwarna.

Senyummu yang berkata, 'Ayo kita makan!' dan dirimu yang menyuruhku untuk makan lebih banyak masih terekam jelas di otakku. Dirimu yang dengan kekanak-kanakkannya berkata ingin menyuapiku dengan gaya kapal-kapalan atau kereta api, masih membuatku tertawa kecil atau tersenyum tiap kali aku mengingatnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ini. Aaaa~ Kau harus makan lebih banyak agar kau bertambah tinggi!~"<em>

* * *

><p>Kosong…<p>

Aku berjalan menyusuri tangga dan naik ke balkon yang mempertemukanku dengan langit hitam yang kini tengah bersalju. Kukira aku melihat dirimu tengah merawat tanaman-tanaman yang tumbuh di pot-pot yang kau beli. Menyiramnya sambil berharap tanaman itu tumbuh subur dan cantik hingga membuat balkon ini menjadi tempat asri yang nyaman dipandang.

Dirimu seringkali puas dengan hasil kerjamu yang ternyata tak berakhir sia-sia, sering mengajakku kemari sembari menikmati _afternoon tea _dan bercengkrama ringan. Mengubah waktu luang yang biasanya amat menjenuhkan menjadi momen yang tak terlupakan yang masih dapat kurasakan hingga sekarang.

* * *

><p>"<em>Damai sekali rasanya. Ingin sekali keadaan seperti ini terus berlanjut, ya 'kan Ciel?"<em>

* * *

><p>Kosong…<p>

Aku beranjak dari balkon dan menyusuri koridor pendek yang merupakan jalan menuju ruangan yang penuh akan buku-buku kesayanganmu serta folder-folder penting lainnya. Ruang kerjamu memang selalu terlihat berantakan. Kukira aku melihat dirimu tertawa maklum tiap kali aku mengatakan hal itu.

Dirimu yang tengah serius dan sibuk berkutat dengan _notebook_ dan segala _paperwork_ yang ada dan harus segera kau tangani, selalu terlihat hebat dimataku. Bagaimana tidak? Selain pandai memasak, membuat makanan enak, dan cekatan dalam hal merawat tanaman, dirimu juga pintar berbisnis dan merupakan pekerja keras yang pantang menyerah.

Terkadang aku melihatmu lelah dan letih, tetapi kau masih saja bersikeras mendekam duduk diam di ruangan kecil penuh berkas ini. Walau aku sudah memaksamu berhenti dan membuat raut secemas mungkin, kau pun membalasnya dengan senyum hangat dan kalimat-kalimat penenang yang selalu membuatku kalah. Membuat diriku mendesah pasrah dan memberikan kecupan singkat kemudian meninggalkanmu sendiri agar pekerjaanmu cepat terselesaikan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kalau tidak dikerjakan sekarang, pasti akan menumpuk nantinya. Jangan khawatir, kau istirahat saja duluan, Ciel. Maaf, ya!"<em>

* * *

><p>Kosong…<p>

Puas melihat isi ruang kerja yang selalu berantakan itu. Aku pun keluar dan kembali menyusuri koridor. Menuju kamar. Kamar yang juga penuh dengan kenangan baik kenangan suka maupun duka. Kamar kita. Kukira aku melihat dirimu berdiri di depan lemari kayu tua yang besar. Dirimu tengah memilah-milih pakaian yang sesuai dengan _mood_ dan keperluanmu.

Dengan raut dan nada bingung, kau tanyakan padaku mana yang lebih cocok untuk kau pakai. Aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkahmu yang agak mirip dengan perempuan. Dimataku, kau akan selalu terlihat tampan memakai pakaian apapun. Dirimu yang melihatku tertawa dan mendengar responku, hanya melipat wajahmu seraya balas meledekku. Kemudian kita tertawa oleh ledekan yang kita buat masing-masing. Kau selalu berhasil membuatku tersenyum.

Kupalingkan pandanganku menuju tempat tidur yang cukup besar. Kukira aku kembali melihatmu tengah duduk bersandarkan sandaran kasur dengan laptop menyala di pangkuanmu. Masih saja kau bekerja di malam yang larut ini. Dirimu yang menyadari keberadaanku kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop dan menatapku dengan lembut. Tanpa suara, tanpa kata, kau hanya tersenyum hangat sembari melambaikan tanganmu, menyuruhku duduk di sampingmu.

Kembali kulihat dirimu berkerling di bawah selimut besar yang hangat dengan tanganmu melingkari pinggangku. Seakan tak mau aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau sadari atau tidak, hanya dengan melihat wajah tidur terlelapmu, rasa lelah dan letihku akan akitivitas seharian sirna begitu saja. Kembali aku tersenyum melihat wajah tidurmu yang damai, yang tak pernah bosan tuk kupandangi. Membuatku selalu bersyukur wajah inilah yang selalu menentramkan hatiku untuk hari-hari kedepannya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Selamat tidur, Ciel! Mimpi indah, ya!"<em>

* * *

><p>Kosong…<p>

Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku keluar. Kembali menyusuri koridor sepi ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuruni tangga. Kembali ke ruang tamu. Lalu ku duduki sofa beludru marun sembari meraih koran yang terlipat di setiap samping sofa. Kuposisikan diriku senyaman mungkin seraya melayangkan pandanganku ke arah tulisan rapat di kertas kelabu itu.

Bait demi bait, paragraf demi paragraf, artikel demi artikel kutelusuri sampai akhirnya iris biruku kembali menemukan artikel _itu_. Artikel yang paling kuingat dan kukenang dalam memori otakku. Kutaruh koran itu dengan sedikit tak sabaran dan kembali beranjak bangun. Kembali kurasakan sesak di dadaku.

Tidak, aku bukannya asma atau semacamnya, tetapi sesak yang kurasakan adalah hal yang berbeda.

Kuraih mantelku dan kupasang sepatu, sarung tangan, dan syal menutupi leher. Mungkin berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar akan membuatku lebih baik.

Benar, salju. Di luar sedang bersalju namun tidaklah badai. Hanya turun salju biasa. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar pintu menuju halaman depan rumah ini―rumah kita.

Kupandangi rumah ini sesaat. Rumah yang kita beli bersama setelah susah payah mengumpulkan uang. Rumah yang menjadi saksi hubungan kita selama ini. Rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan.

Kukira aku melihatmu berdiri di atas halaman bersalju rumah ini. Dirimu tengah memperhatikan rumah ini sambil menilai dan meneliti segala poin yang kau lihat dengan iris merahmu. Saat itu juga tengah bersalju seperti sekarang. Kau dan diriku berdiri bersebelahan dengan tangan bertautan di depan rumah ini. Rumah yang kala itu baru kita miliki dan baru saja akan kita tinggali.

Di sini, di halaman ini, di hari bersalju ini, di depan rumah ini, sebuah cincin bermata biru tua cantik kau sematkan di jari manisku saai itu. Kau bilang, sebagai tanda bahwa dirimu telah memilikiku. Ku tersenyum bahagia, dirimu tersenyum hangat. Suhu dingin kala itu tidaklah benar-benar dingin bagiku. Kuselalu tersenyum dan merasa hangat tiap saat kuingat momen itu.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ciel, mulai sekarang kau milikku! Ayo kita tinggal bersama!"<em>

* * *

><p>Kosong…<p>

Bosan aku berdiam diri memandangi rumah kita. Kubalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan menyusuri halaman depan ini hingga mencapai gerbang. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar, menyusuri trotoar kecil yang tertutupi salju Desember ini. Kulihat anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan senyum dan tawa di wajah mereka. Sungguh iri aku dengan kondisi mereka yang bisa seceria itu di cuaca sedingin hari ini.

Mengingatkanku saat kau pergi berbelanja denganku. Kukira aku melihat dirimu berjalan di sampingku menyusuri trotoar ini. Kita berjalan santai sambil bercakap-cakap riang. Ku tertawa, kau pun tertawa. Kuabaikan tiap lirikan sinis dan desas-desus yang orang lain buat tentangku―tentang kita. Toh, ini negara bebas, tiap orang berhak berkata apapun selama masih menaati hukum. Begitu pula dengan kami, yang bebas berhubungan macam apapun selama masih menaati hukum.

Kuingat saat kau berkata hal yang sangat mengejutkan. Aku tak marah, malah terkejut senang ketika kau terpikirkan hal macam itu. Ketika kau bilang kita harus mempunyai anak untuk melanjutkan keturunan dan agar mereka mengakui hubungan kita. Kau bertanya dan aku menjawab. Tentu aku mau dan aku setuju. Kau gembira dan tersenyum tulus, kemudian menggandeng tanganku dan membicarakan hal lainnya.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau mau mengadopsi anak, Ciel? Agar semua orang berhenti memandang remeh kita dan agar kita punya malaikat kecil yang imut-imut sepertimu di rumah!~"<em>

* * *

><p>Kosong…<p>

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat di trotoar bersalju itu, sampailah aku ke salah satu taman kecil kota ini. Taman kecil yang asri yang terletak paling dekat dengan rumah kita. Taman yang sekarang dilapisi benda yang tak lain dan tak bukan lapisan putih lembut dingin. Selimut dingin yang anehnya membuat orang-orang yang berada di taman itu merasa hangat dan nyaman.

Kulihat beberapa anak bermain-main dengan riangnya, seolah dingin salju ini tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Kutolehkan pandanganku dan menemunkan banyak pasangan _lovey-dovey_ yang tengah duduk bersama berdampingan, entah itu di kursi taman, pinggiran trotoar, atau di depan _stall_ es krim yang sedang tutup karena cuaca.

Tidak. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama menatap mereka. Tak bisa berlama-lama membayangkan betapa nyaman dan hangat berada di samping orang yang kita sayangi, apalagi di hari yang dingin di tengah taman ini. Berbagi syal, berbagi cerita, berbagi kecupan, dan berbagi kehangatan lainnya.

Iri. Benar-benar iri terhadap mereka yang kulihat di taman ini. Karena, aku hanya datang seorang diri, tanpa ada seseorang di sampingku yang bisa kuajak untuk berbagi. Yang kulakukan hanya berdiri diam di taman ini―di bawah _lamp post_ tua dengan ukiran indah yang masih berdiri dengan kokoh, memberikan penerangan minim di taman bersalju ini.

Walau iri, aku tak bisa berhenti menatap mereka yang tengah berbagi kehangatan dan kenyamanan itu. Merasa nostalgia. Nostalgia tentang dirimu dan diriku. Tentang hal-hal yang kita lakukan di taman ini.

Kukira aku melihatmu sedang duduk di bangku taman di siang hari yang juga bersalju. Mengawasi malaikat kita, Richard, berlari-lari riang mengejar kupu-kupu biru yang anehnya muncul di hari bersalju itu. Kau sedang tertawa menyemangatinya, aku tengah duduk di sampingmu, juga tengah mengawasi Richard dengan bahagia.

Tentu tak menyangka, bahwa akhirnya kita mendapatkan malaikat kecil idaman kita dan berhasil membangun keluarga yang harmonis. Saat itu, Richard sudah berumur 4 tahun, berbeda satu tahun dengan lamanya hubungan rumah tangga kita yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun. Sungguh waktu benar-benar bertiup cepat, seperti oksigen yang kuhirup lima tahun lalu dan baru sekarang kuhembuskan hasil repirasiku.

Kuhirup napasku perlahan dan kuhembuskan dengan lembut. Kembali kulihat taman ini―seluruh taman ini.

Setiap sisi taman ini merekam kenangan keluarga kita. Kulihat air mancur yang sekarang membeku. Kumelihat kau mengajari Richard mengendarai sepeda dan berkeliling air mancur kecil saat musim panas.

Kemudian aku menoleh ke _stall_ es krim yang tutup. Kumelihat diriku sedang memesan es krim untuk kita bertiga, sedangkan dirimu dan Richard sedang berbaring di rumput hangat musim panas sebab kelelahan bermain.

Kupejamkan mataku sesaat dan kembali menoleh ke arah lain. Kali ini aku menyesali apa yang kulihat saat ini. Merutuki diriku yang saat ini kembali merasakan sesak tak terhingga ketika melihat ke arah jalan itu. Kembali kupejamkan mataku, menahan cairan hangat yang mulai memenuhi kedua mataku. Membuatku benar-benar merasakan bahwa salju yang turun hari ini benar-benar dingin.

* * *

><p>"<em>Apa yang kamu lakukan, Richard? Ayo bangun, Papa tak mau melihatmu sakit nanti!"<em>

"_Ayolah, Pa! Aku lelaaaah sekali hari ini!~ Ayo sini Papa berbaring juga!~"_

"_Siapa suruh kamu tidak mendengarkan nasihat Mama-mu dan malah terus mengejar Papa? Sekarang kamu jadi tepar begini. 'kan?~"_

"_Huuuh! Aku 'kan hanya ingin bermain dengan Papa!"_

"_Ahaha, iya iya! Kalian boleh main sepuasnya kok. Mama nggak marah kamu tiduran di sini!"_

"_Ah, Ciel! Bukannya belain Papa malah belain Richard!~"_

"_Hahaha!~ Wewewe, Mama belain aku!~"_

"_Ahaha, kalian ini ada-ada saja!"_

* * *

><p>Merah.<p>

Yang selanjutnya kulihat di jalan bersalju itu adalah merah. Merah pekat amis yang perlahan-lahan merembes meluas, menodai selimut dingin yang putih bersih itu.

Tidak Ciel! Sadarkan dirimu! Lihat kembali jalanan itu. Masih putih, bersih, seperti biasa. Jalanan itu masih rapi, tidak ternodai oleh sesuatu yang janggal. Masih dilewati orang-orang dan kendaraan. Sepi memang, tetapi jalanan itu normal.

Ya, normal. Tidak seperti hari itu. Hari yang tak terduga. Hari yang tak diinginkan. Hari yang mengerikan. Hari yang membuatnya menyesal dan terbayang-bayang hingga sekarang. Hari yang membuat Ciel Phantomhive menjadi seperti sekarang.

Aku membasuh kedua mataku. Membersihkan cairan bening hangat yang sedari tadi ingin menyeruak keluar dari bola mataku.

Sesak. Dadaku semakin sesak seiring air mata ini jatuh meluncur menuruni wajahku.

Terisak. Terisak dalam diam di bawah _lamp post_ kuno ini dengan memori mengerikan masih saja berputar di kepalaku. Seakan kaset rusak yang terus saja me-_rewind_ otomatis hingga membuat air mataku terus meluncur tanpa henti. Beruntung saat ini gelap.

Gelap malam yang dingin. Orang-orang di taman pun tak terlalu memperhatikannya sebab sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Memang aku heran terhadap diriku. Walau tahu jalan di dekat taman ini selalu membuatku begini sesak, aku selalu ingin mengunjungi atau sekedar melihat kembali jalanan itu. Melihat kembali tumpukan salju putih di jalanan itu, yang tempo hari tidaklah berwarna putih bersih.

Ya, warna putih itu tergantikan oleh warna matamu. Warna yang membuatku tenggelam dalam dunia kebisuan tiap kali aku melihatnya di kedua irismu. Warna ini juga membuatku kembali bisu ketika aku melihat warna ini menyebar luas di tumpukan salju.

Kau. Ya, kau. Dan juga Richard. Kalian berdua. Terbaring. Lemas. Terluka. Darah berceceran. Kesadaran yang hampir hilang.

Saat itu, kita bertiga sedang di taman. Seperti biasa, mengajak Richard bermain, menghilangkan kejenuhan dan kebosanan akibat bekerja, dan membuat waktu santai keluarga menjadi terasa berharga.

Hari itu bersalju, sama seperti hari ini. Richard mengajakmu untuk bermain kereta salju. Kau dan Richard pun bermain dengan riangnya sementara aku duduk di bangku taman, mengawasi kalian agar tak terlalu asyik hingga lupa waktu. Kau mengajakku untuk bermain juga, tetapi aku memang tak begitu senang banyak bergerak hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk menjadi pengawas kalian saja.

Richard riang. Kau senang. Aku bahagia.

Semua rasa dingin yang seharusnya terasa hingga menusuk tulang, seakan pergi begitu saja, kalah dengan kehangatan yang kalian berdua ciptakan. Hari itu pun banyak terisi oleh canda tawa serta kenangan indah yang masih jelas terukir di memoriku.

Namun, siapa sangka semua kehangatan yang kami rasakan siang itu hanyalah perwujudan dari ungkapan '_Calm before Storm'_. Tenang sebelum badai. Senang sebelum sedih. Bahagia sebelum menderita. Apapun pengertiannya, pokok masalahnya sama; hari itu memang berakhir dengan tragis.

Aku hanya ingin mengambil foto kalian. Richard hanya ingin mengambil papannya. Dan kau hanya pergi menyusul Richard.

Richard kecil menunduk di tengah jalan, sedang memungut papannya. Kau datang menyusulnya untuk mengangkatnya dari tengah jalan, agar tak mengganggu orang-orang dan tidak tertabrak beberapa kendaraan yang lewat.

Aku hanya pergi sebentar membeli _hot chocolate_ untuk kalian. Jalanan itu sedang sepi. Aku baru saja akan menghampiri kalian. Kalian pun tengah berjalan menuju tempatku berdiri. Aku yang melihat Richard yang wajahnya dipenuhi salju hanya tersenyum kecil. Kuletakkan _hot chocolate_ yang kupegang di bangku taman. Kurogoh sakuku hingga meraih ponselku.

Tak kusia-siakan momen lucu itu dengan mengambil foto Richard yang belepotan tengah kau gendong dengan posisi kedua kaki Richard menggantung di bahumu dan Richard duduk di atas punggungmu dan tengah memainkan rambut hitammu. Kalian berdua yang sadar aku tengah mengambil foto kalian hanya tersenyum hangat sambil terus berjalan ke arahku.

Namun, siapa sangka senyum jenaka kalian itulah yang menjadi senyum terakhir yang kulihat.

Mobil box putih memperlambat lajunya di jalanan yang bersalju itu. Bunyi karet yang bergesekan di aspal yang licin itu membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. Ke arah yang sekaligus merupakan arahmu dan Richard tengah berdiri.

Jalanan itu satu arah dan hanya cukup dilewati dua mobil. Mobil box yang satu itu melawan arah sekaligus melebihi batas kecepatan maksimal mengemudi. Mobil itu sedang melarikan diri dari sesuatu. Aku tak peduli mobil itu kenapa dan sedang apa. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah arah mobil itu yang tepat mengarah ke tempat kalian berdiri.

Hal itu terjadi begitu saja. Belum sempat ku meneriaki kalian. Belum sempat mobil itu berhenti sepenuhnya. Belum sempat aku berlari mengejar kalian. Belum sempat orang-orang memberikan reaksi mereka. Belum sempat kalian sampai di tempatku sedang berdiri tertahan ini.

Merah.

Amis. Salju merah terbentang seketika di jalanan itu dengan kalian terbaring di atasnya. Lemas. Terluka. Tak berdaya.

Lari. Lantas saja aku langsung berlari menghampiri kalian. Air mata mengalir deras dengan suara serak yang terus kukeluarkan. Suara serak yang terus saja menyebut namamu dan nama Richard Michaelis.

Tidak. Aku tak tahan! Aku tak mau mengingat lebih jauh!

Aku kembali menatap jalanan yang kini sudah benar-benar sepi. Dengan mata sembab dan masih berkaca-kaca, aku beranjak meninggalkan _lamp post_ yang sedari tadi setia menemaniku dan berjalan ke arah jalanan itu.

Masih merasakan sakit, sesal, sesak, sedih, sengsara.

Setelah puas melihat kembali jalanan tabu itu, aku kembali menyusuri trotoar kecil bersalju menuju rumah. Ya, lagi-lagi aku sangat lelah hanya dengan mengunjungi taman sekali lagi.

Walau tahu hasilnya akan selalu begini tiap kali aku selesai mengunjungi taman dan menyusuri jalanan penuh tragedi itu, tubuhku masih saja akan bergerak ke sana tiap kali aku rindu terhadap kalian. Tidak bosan, tidak kapok, tidak segan untuk selalu mengunjungi tempat penuh kenangan itu, naik kenangan baik maupun buruk.

Ku tahu kisah hidupku ini biasa saja. Mungkin banyak juga orang lain yang mengalami nasib serupa sepertiku. Tetapi, seberapapun orang menganggap hal ini kisah hidup menyedihkan yang umum, bagiku yang mengalaminya, kisah ini benar-benar memuakkan dan menjadi benar-benar tidak _umum_.

Menurutku, kisah hidup yang umum adalah kita hidup bahagia selama-lamanya, seperti dalam kisah dongeng-dongeng putri-pangeran di luar sana. Namun, sepertinya kisah-kisah _umum_ itu tak berlaku bagi hidupku. Bagi hidup kita. Karena pangeran dan putraku pergi meninggalkanku sendirian saja di istana besar yang kita sebut 'dunia'. Kau dan Richard sudah lebih dulu pindah ke istana lain yang jauh lebih luas dan indah _di sana_. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang sekarang hanya bisa menangis tiap kali mengingat kalian. Aku tak tahu kapan air mataku ini bisa berhenti.

Akhirnya aku sampai kembali di rumah. Rumah yang kini kosong oleh kehangatan, canda, dan tawa.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku dan memasuki ruang tamu, yang dulunya penuh dengan bau _morning tea _yang kau minum sambil menikmati koran, kini kosong dan hanya diisi oleh perabotan umum.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur dan ruang makan yang dulu penuh dengan bau masakan enak yang kau masak dan celotehan jenaka Richard yang lapar, kini kosong dan hanya berisikan peralatan dapur lainnya.

Berbalik dan menaiki tangga, kuarahkan kakiku ke balkon yang kembali mempertemukanku dengan langit malam bersalju. Kulihat sekelilingku dan benar. Masih kosong. Tak ada lagi yang merawat tanaman-tanaman beku di balkon ini. Satu hal yang kuingat, kau belum mengajariku cara merawat tanaman-tanaman ini hingga aku bingung harus merawatnya seperti apa hingga tanaman-tanamanmu beku seperti ini.

Puas dengan balkon yang masih saja kosong, aku berbalik dan menyusuri koridor kecil menuju ruang kerjamu. Yah, sudah dapat dipastikan ruang kerja yang dulunya dipenuhi oleh suara ketikan dan suara _printer_ kertas yang kadang mengganggu tidur Richard di tengah malam kini sudah tak ada. Hening. Tak ada suarapun.

Aku menutup pintu ruang kerja dan berjalan keluar, kembali menyusuri koridor kecil dan hendak menuju kamar. Ya, kamar kita. Yang sejak dua tahun lalu menjadi kamar kita bertiga.

Kumasuki kamar dan melihat-lihat sejenak. Aku bahkan memeriksa kamar mandi dan kembali duduk di pinggiran kasur.

Huh, memang kau bodoh, Ciel! Seharusnya kau juga sudah tahu kalau rumah ini kosong. Tak ada siapapun. Hanya kau sendiri!

Aku pun medesah pelan sebelum kemudian melepas syal, _glove_, dan jaketku. Kemudian aku merebahkan diriku di kasur _king-sized_ itu. Sendirian. Di tengah malam dingin bersalju ini.

Aku berusaha memejamkan mata dan mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhku yang memang sudah lelah walau hanya berjalan-jalan singkat di malam itu. Sungguh, selalu kurasakan lelah ini tiap malam setelah aku mengunjungi tempat itu. Namun, rasa lelah itulah yang selalu berhasil membuatku tidur tanpa menangis terlebih dahulu, seperti malam-malam biasanya.

Biarlah aku tertidur, agar aku bisa bermimpi. Bermimpi indah, bertemu kembali dengan kalian. Bermimpi indah, menjalani kehidupan keluarga yang normal dengan penuh kehangatan dan keharmonisan. Bermimpi indah, kembali bermain bersama kalian. Bermimpi indah, agar selalu bersama dengan kalian.

Ya, aku tak mau terbangun dari mimpi yang indah ini.

**.**

**.**

_Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpa orang-orang yang kusayangi? _

_Waktu terus saja membalik halaman buku yang tengah terbakar ini._

_Tempat dan waktu masih terngiang di pikiranku. _

_Aku punya beribu hal yang ingin kusampaikan, tetapi kalian begitu jauh._

**_._**

**-The End-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Oke, saya tahu aneh banget. Absurd 99%! Abis ini plotless dan saya terpikir bagian intinya aja, jadi ya selebihnya saya kembangin pake imajinasi saya yang minim ini... Potongan syair di bawah itu dari lagu 'So Far Away'nya A7x. Richard itu juga bukan OC lho ya! Inget KSJ season 1? Adiknya Edward itu lho yang hantu, yang mukanya imut itu #desh. Mama itu Ciel, Papa itu Sebastian. Saya? Anaknya deh #jderr Oke, tadinya mau bikin ficlet aja, tapi herannya tetep aja ketikan saya jadinya segini-gini juga words-nya.

Sekian A/N gaje saya, **REVIEW **terbuka bagi siapapun, dimanapun, dan kapanpun!~ Maka dari itu, jangan sungkan **review**, okeh? #desh


End file.
